


Running out of time

by LadOnTour



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Are headgebushes real?, Birds are annoying, Confusion, Crushing deadlines, F/M, M/M, Not sure if i'm doing tags right, Somewhat crazy plotlines, The vagueness of dreams, Time Travel, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, student life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadOnTour/pseuds/LadOnTour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A student called Simon finds out that history is a lot more interesting when you find yourself in the middle of it and perhaps he has the chance to change history forever with the saving of one life, that life being Alexander Hamiltons, but this is not a easy task when your dealing with a stubborn man child and romance where he least expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Noodles, annoying birds and hedgebushes?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i Have written, so please be gentle haha, but hopefully i'll be able to write more and keep it going. I'd like to thank My friend Dan for editing the mess I wrote and my friend Rachael for inspiring me as she is writer goals and she is also writing a fic involving Hamilton and it's great, it's called Hamtrash so give it a look you wont be disappointed trust me. I hope u enjoy it as much i did writing it.

Simon’s day could not get any worse. His love of his life thought it would be a great idea to fall out of love with him. To quote the jerk: “I really did love you Simon, but things change, ya know?”. How stupid was that? Of course things change, but love was meant to be eternal, wasn’t it? Simon thought to himself. He really loved Geoff, the type of love that lasts a life time... or in this case a year. To add to his crappy day, he had to hand in an essay about the last moments of Alexander Hamilton by tomorrow, so it was already going to be an all-nighter, he could see it happening.   
\---  
Simon’s day went by slowly. All he could think of was Geoff, which didn’t help with him paying attention, but it was only history class and he knew the syllabus pretty well. His Professor was droning on about the infamous Burr/Hamilton duel when the mention of his name snapped him back to reality.   
“Mr Wells are u paying attention?” Asked his professor.   
“Ah yes sir, of course” replied Simon.   
“Well, if you were as you say, then can you answer the question?”   
“Burr struck Hamilton right between the ribs?” Guessed Simon.   
“Ah, yes, correct. Though I can see you’re not paying much attention so please try and at least look interested”   
“Sure professor.” The professor went back to droning on about people who are long dead and buried and Simon went back to thinking of Geoff.  
With his classes finished, Simon went to the library to study up on Hamilton’s life for his essay. After reading a few text books he picked from the shelf's and he thought he had a good grasp of it all, but he noticed that the history books really painted Burr as the villain in Hamilton’s history. With some more reading done, he decided food was probably a good idea, so with that in mind he checked the books out and went to get some munch. The options in his room was not the best, but beggars can’t be choosers, so noodles and gravy would be the meal tonight. To go with this fine meal would be some angsty films and soda. He slurped away the evening in content while watching his favorite film, Perks of being a wall flower, which spoke to him on so many levels; mainly Patrick’s life though.   
After finishing his food, he supposed he had better start working on that essay, so he put the coffee on and started the late shift. He wasn’t really sure what time it was, but sleep was coming for him faster than Hamilton could count to ten and his he found his eyelids slowly closing as he wrote on. After a while, he decided it was time to sleep so he did.  
\---   
Simon woke up with the noise of birds chirping and generally being annoying as is mostly the case with birds early in the morning, but something felt off and it became clear quite quickly as to what when he found himself in or under a hedge. He wasn't quite sure on that part; It was definitely a hedge or a bush, but that was not important. The important part was where the hell was he. The first thing Simon decided was that he should get out of what he now called the 'Hedgebush' and try and find out where he was.   
He walked about for what seemed like ages, though what was most likely only a few minutes. He thought the reason for this may have been because everything looked the same; just fields and the odd building and maybe the Hudson? Geography was never his strongpoint. He was losing hope fast, but he started to hear voices in the distant and ran over to them hoping to find some help. When he neared, he noticed they had weird clothing that looked like it belonged in the 19th century. As he grew nearer he noticed some sort of duel was taking place, maybe it was re-enactment, but it all became clear when he saw the duelists. Then it happened.  
“Wait!” shouted a man.  
A gunshot went off and the man who fell was Alexander Hamilton and a man named Aaron Burr being ushered away.  
Simon woke up on his desk with drool on his essay and a strange feeling in his gut.


	2. January 1803

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping in class in normally a bad idea, but especially if you have the power to travel back in time??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I uploaded this later than I said I would, plz forgive (forgiveness...can you imagine?)   
> Also would like to say thank to my amazing, wonderful, beautiful best friend in the entire existence of ever (yes she wrote this part) Rachael 'thedorktah'   
> hope you enjoy. Kudos/comments help a bunch <3

Simon finished the essay and felt worse for it mainly because he felt like he had no sleep, which was odd as he had that weird dream, but maybe that was because he focused on his essay too much, at least he was done with it. The first thing he needed to do was shower if anything to get rid of the all too familiar essay sweat and be fresh for the day. After that a much needed coffee was in order, which if he was to be honest was a major life line of his, but this was common among most students; well he hoped as much. He got dressed and headed out his lessons.

His first lesson was History and of course it was about Hamilton, which shouldn’t surprise him since it was in the syllabus. But the apparent lack of sleep was getting to him and he started to drift off to sleep. He tried to fight it but it was impossible or at least felt like it.

  
He woke up and for some reason he could hear birds, which he really found to be quite annoying but the fact he could hear them was more important to him. He looked at his surroundings and it was fields like before, but he was closer to the voices than last time, so he made his way towards them, but before he could, he heard a noise that signaled a defeat and when he neared he saw Alexander Hamilton being carried away and Burr with a look of regret written on his face and what looked too much like the need to grab a drink. Then it got weird, really weird as someone called out to him.

  
“Who be you sir?”

  
He was about to respond, but all of sudden he was being asked another question, but not by the figure calling out to him, but his professor.

  
“Simon u do know that you sleep during the night and not during class?”

  
“of course sir, I’ll remember that”

  
This was met with laughter from the other students as this was not the first time they heard this. Simon was really confused; as he felt he really shifted between different timelines, but he was sure it was a dream because anything else was absurd surely right? He asked himself. The class went by quickly and he did try to contribute more than he usual did, which his professor was surprised by. When his lesson ended he found himself with nothing to do, so he thought he may as well read more up on Hamilton while he snacked on Cheetos and this proved to be a tough task as he had to be careful to not get Cheetos dust on the books he got from the library or he would be surely killed by the librarians, well more like a fine but still for a student it’s close to death. He read carefully for a while and decided since he felt he got no sleep that going to bed was a good idea.

  
Something felt different his bed was very comfortable and this was odd because his bed was never comfortable and barely did the job of being a bed. His surroundings were very different, as in that they were of a different time and period, but most importantly a lot better than his own. He started to look at his surroundings and the only clues he finds are that his furnishes are far too nice and costly for him, so he was very confused, but he thought perhaps if he investigated the world outside his room would be a good idea.

  
Well after walking around for a while he knew he was out of place and he was sure the other people in the street knew it too. He decided that he should perhaps ask someone some questions about his current predicament, so he approached the first person who looked friendly enough.  
“excuse me, I know this is silly of me but do u perhaps know what the date is?” Asked Simon

  
“Are u serious?” asked the man.

  
“urmmm yes I’m awful sorry, but I do need to know and I would appreciate your help”

  
“Well it’s January 1803, young man and who might u be?”

  
“Ah thank u very much sir and my name is Simon Wells”

  
“well it’s nice to make your acquaintance young man, my name is Thomas Jefferson, Good day to you”

  
“……Oh yes sorry it’s good to make yours as well and yes have a good day”

  
“Yes I shall”

  
And with that Thomas Jefferson disappeared into the early morning fog and if Simon remembered correctly; he was six months before the fateful duel that killed Alexander Hamilton. Simon went back to his room and thought that if he went to sleep this strange dream would be all over and after trying for a while he did fall asleep and it was a nice restful sleep, but he was woken by his stomach and to his shock he woke up in the same bed that he woke up in this morning. Well he guessed he put himself into the narrative.


	3. A drink or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon's situation becomes more real and he meets a stranger whose smile does not reach his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry for taking ages to update, but i have been super ill and what not, so to apoligise i have written a longer chapter and hopefully u guys will enjoy it.
> 
> Also it's probs a mess cause i'm too ill to edit properly, so sorry in advance.

Simon was panicking really badly, as he seemed to be in an unending dream of the 19th century. To deal with the panicking, he did what he would do if he was awake and did his breathing exercises and tried to ground himself by describing his surroundings out loud, this in theory should work for a dream, since the more you are aware of a dream the more likely you are to wake up, but in this case it seemed to not be working well, he did feel calmer though. Simon decided to fully explore his room and it seemed quite bare, but there was a large mirror fixed to one of the walls of his room, so he decided perhaps he should take a look at himself. Simon was taken aback by how he looked even though it made sense for the time he supposed, but it was still a shock. His clothing seemed okay, although he was no expert of fashion he was pretty sure it was decent if not good. His hair was messy but that was nothing new, so he looked for a comb to try and tidy it a bit and he somewhat succeeded. With that sorted he started looking around the room in case he found anything he might need, maybe a way out of the dream or something.  
Before he even had a chance to look around he caught his foot on a wood floor panel and promptly fell, he hit the floor hard and he could feel pain in hands which somewhat broke his fall. With some swearing and some effort, he managed get off the floor and besides some scraps and being a bit sore he was fine and then it hit him that he was feeling pain in a dream surely that was imposs… Instead of finishing that thought all he could do was scream from the pain, confusion and anxiety. He doesn’t know what to do “how does one cope with something like this?” he asks no one in particular and surprisingly he gets no answer beside the voice in his head repeating “your fucked” well if he’s fucked than he may as well get fucked up, but he’ll have to find a source of alcohol to do that, so he looks to see if he has any money to get drunk in the first place and manages to find some coins and hopes this will be enough and with that done he embarks on his mission to get stupid drunk. 

Apparently the place he woke up in was a tavern and had the supplies he needed for his mission. Simon walks up to the bartender and asks the bartender for a drink, when the bartender asks what particular drink he wants Simon just replies with “whatever’s strongest”, so the bartender pours out a pint of some unknown liquid and passes it over to Simon.

“How much will that cost me Sir?” 

“You already have a tab, so no need to pay right now Mr Wells” 

“Ah right of course, I’m a bit forgetful sorry” 

“That’s fine sir” 

That seems to be the end of the conversation, as the bartender goes to serve other patrons and Simon starts on his drink and wonders how the bartender knew his name and why he had a tab, but that could wait for now. He takes a gulp as he’s not one take things slowly especially when it comes to drinking, but this was possibly not a great idea since he was unfamiliar with the drink and the fact his throat was now a burning mess. He continued on though, as he was no quitter he kept on going into his third pint and at this point he was beyond drunk and he was quite content with this, all his worries were gone and he was quite happy to be stuck in a timeline that was not of his own, as long as he could keep on drinking who cares, well he knows his friends would be pissed at him cuase they thought they knew better than him, but they were nowhere to be seen, so it was nice to enjoy a drink or two with zero judgement.  
Simon was well into his sixth drink when he noticed someone drinking as hard as him, maybe more so, Simon was curious as to why this stranger was drinking so much and being extremely drunk himself he had no qualms asking.

“whst gotsss you dwon mu friend?” slurs Simon.

“I don’t see why that’s any of your business” snaps the stranger.

“whoa sory pal, juat saw you dringking a lot…..someones gottu hab a reson for that” 

“Well why are u drinking so much or are you just a drunkard?” accuses the stranger.

“Ah wel that’g a long storyyyy, bgt I aske firs so you anserg and then I will”

“you really want to know?” asked the stranger.

“yeag sure how bag couldf iy be?”

In response the stranger laughs to himself, but not a happy this laugh was hollow and had no joy in it.

“how about this for bad earlier this night the love of my life, my shining star, my one and only and most of all the best of women died and is now gone from this world, so forgive me if I wish to get a drink!” The stranger shouts and looks close to tears or smashing his stein against Simons head. 

With this outburst Simon feels himself sober up slightly and realises how much of an ass he’s been and quickly apologizes.

“I’m very sorry sir, I did not mean to offend you only understand, here let me get you a drink”

The strangers face seems to soften slightly at Simon’s apology and sighs heavily.

“No I’m sorry for my outburst, it was unfair of me to speak like that to you when u was only curious and that would be greatly appreciated young man.” 

The bartender pours them fresh pints and hands them over to Simon.

“Here u go Mr Wells” says the bartender.

Simon gives the stranger his drink and starts drinking his own.

“Well thank you, young man, oh wait Wells was it?” asks the stranger.

“Oh yes my name Is Simon Wells, nice to meet you.” Simon says with drunken smile.

Before the stranger replies he can’t help but to admire Simons smile, which seems too happy for a young man drinking as much as Simon is. He realises he’s been staring for too long and quickly introduces himself.

“My name’s Burr, Aaron Burr pleasure to meet u.” He tries to match Simons smile, but knows it won’t compare, as the only person who made him truly smile was gone, well not truly gone as he knows a part of her lives on whenever his daughter smiles.

With the mention of the stranger’s name, Simon feels he’s been hit with a sack of bricks, as he realizes he’s drinking Aaron Burr the man who didn’t throw away his shot, the man who killed Alexander Hamilton and the man who seemed so nice was to become a murderer. Simon went to take a step back from the bar, but caught his foot and went flying backwards and slammed into the floor with a thud and fell into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped u enjoyed this chapter and any comments or kudos would be awesome.
> 
> I'll try and update soon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped u enjoyed it and if you liked it could u please comment or if i mucked up anything P.S I have only a vague knowledge on colleges in America so please forgive haha. I shall be writing the next chapter after doing this and will upload soon.


End file.
